Asuma's Childhood DISCONTINUED
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: A story of love, hate, and revenge. Asuma knew Hidan as a child and they were best friends, but what happens when Hidan betrays Asuma and ends up alone again? Will Hidan be able to kill his best friend and secret crush? YAOI/SLASH-HIDANxASUMA!


**Ok then....this will be the story of how I, myself, made up Asuma's history, it has almost nothing to do with the show Naruto really. Pretty much Asuma saved Hidan by fixing his lifeline, which would be Hidan's rosemary. If something happens to the rosemary, the same thing happens to Hidan, I mean no one can be completely immortal, I think, so I came up with that. So in the story when the gang leader pretty much 'killed' the rosemary, Hidan 'died' and when Asuma fixed it, Hidan came back to life because he wasn't actually 'dead'.**

**The summary of this story is Asuma and Hidan becoming good friends after that, but after awhile of being friends Hidan accidentally kills Asuma's mother and Asuma goes into shock and hates Hidan, not wanting to hear his excuses about it being an accident. So because Asuma was Hidan's only friend and since Asuma was never around anymore more gangs jumped Hidan and no one cared for him anymore, so he just left feeling torn up inside. Hidan leaves and keeps away for nearly 3 years, but in that time period becomes friends with Sasori and Kakuzu who 'befriend' him and tell Hidan he should gather up hate for Asuma and the next time he sees him, to kill him. Hidan thinking his new friends are right, does just that; becoming stronger and more evil and the next time he sees Asuma they get into a huge battle, Hidan winning at the end, but not killing Asuma, just poisoning him in a scar across his chest. But since Hidan always had feelings for Asuma he couldn't bring himself to actually kill him, so Hidan told Asuma that the only known antidote was in a certain type of cig so if Asuma wanted to live he would have to keep smoking these cigs for the rest of his life.**

**Yet after that Sasori pushes Hidan to destroy everything close to Asuma and watch him squirm, to puinsh Asuma by messing around with those he cared for and were close to; plotting for revenge on how Asuma treated him. But the question is this: **_**Is Hidan filled with so much hate and hurt that he's willing to kill the only person that ever really cared for him?**_

Asuma was 10 years old and helping around the academy since he didn't have to be home until 7, it was just 5 now. A sensei had asked Asuma to go over a few blocks and get a crate of kunia for him. This is where Asuma's life; the day he met someone that would forever change him....

Asuma was walking back to the academy carrying the crate of kunia when he stopped, hearing a loud yell mixed with cursing. He put the crate down beside the street and slowly followed the nosies down and into an ally where he saw a gang of six beating on a small, pale boy.

"You fucking heathen's...Jashin will have all your fucking shitheads!" the boy shouted getting up, yet just getting beat back down to the ground.

The boy seemed to have some guts talking to a gang like that....or he was just completely stupid, but Asuma highly doubted that. Asuma was about to jump in and try to help, but what he saw next shocked him too much.

A gang member, the leader by the looks of it, grabbed the kid's opened jacket and slammed him into the wall, breaking a chain that was around the boy's neck. It, along with an object, fell to the ground.

Asuma quickly noted that the said object looked like a rosemary and that the kid's eyes were wide and not removing them from his 'rosemary' that now laid on the ground.

The gang, of course, noticed this as well as the leader smirked, crushing the metal object with his foot; watching it break and crack. Yet, what scared Asuma and the gang was that the boy was now paler than before, blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, and his body jerked, going limp against the wall.

"...Oh fuck!" the leader said releasing the body, "Let's get out of here!" he yelled to his gang as they fled, freaked out with the thought of actually killing someone.

Once gone, Asuma walked over to the body sadly as he kneeled down to see the boy more clearly. The kid had gotten pretty beat up; bruises covered his arms and legs as well as a few on his chest and face. Yet he had slender cheeks, a slightly sloped nose; surprising small mouth, and these bright pink/purple eyes with shiny silver hair....it was unnatural. Even through the boy seemed dead his eyes were still glowing with life. It made a shiver run through Asuma's body as he gently shut the boy's eyes with his hand.

Asuma sighed and sat down beside the kid, picking up the 'rosemary' and tried to fix it along with the chain. After about 2 hours, the crate of kunia and the academy were long forgotten as Asuma finally bent and mended the metal as well as he could pieceing the necklace back together. It still had a few cracks in it, but it could at least be worn again now.

Asuma nearly jumped out of his skin when the /dead/ boy's arm shot out and took the necklace from Asuma's hands. A matter of fact, Asuma would of fell on his back if his hands weren't keeping him up. He was staring wide-eyed at the kid in front of him who kissed his rosemary and held it close to his chest after putting it back on. The boy looked up at Asuma after a bit and a huge grin spread across his face as he held out a hand to Asuma.

"Hey there, kid, my fucking name is Hidan! Thanks for fixing my lifeline, you bastard!" the so-called kid, Hidan, said, all hyper-like.

Asuma just stared at him, horrified as his body shook; his mind trying to process what the hell was happening. He saw this Hidan kid /die/ and now he's thanking him for saving his....lifeline? Asuma has no idea how to react to this as he just stared at Hidan's banged up body, confused and shocked.

Hidan pouted, "...What in Jashin's name is wrong with you? My fucking hand is out, so you can shake it, you baka....why you look so afraid, you manko?!" he said leaning towards Asuma some, with a confused/hurt face on.

Asuma blinked and very slowly took Hidan's hand, ".....I...I thought you were...d-dead....why do you cuss so much....um...Hidan?" he replied sitting up more, tilting his head to the side.

Hidan chuckled, "That's my fucking religion...I curse and sacrifice people and animals," he smiled big as he said that shaking Asuma's hand then standing up stretching.

Asuma slowly made himself stand up, "...Really?" he asked still a bit freaked out by all of this, now getting scared with this kid saying he...sacrifices both humans and animals, weird much?

Hidan looked around before cursing under his breath, "Those gangs have given me fucking hell and when they finally /kill/ me like they said they fucking would, they fricken run off?!" he said angrily. Hidan then yawned and looked at Asuma again, smiling stupidly.

Asuma blinked, thinking this guy had some major mood swings. He then chuckled nervously as Asuma scratched the back of his head, "oh....well, um......your welcome? and I got to go back home....I spent a good 2 hours here trying to fix that rosemary thing of yours. I don't know why, but I did, so erm....I'll cya later," Asuma said weakly turning to leave.

Hidan ran up to Asuma, stopping in front of him, "Wait...what's your name, baka?" he smiled after licking some blood off his lip.

Asuma stared at Hidan for a moment before answering and tried cussing like him, "I...my name is Asuma...Asuma Sarutobi....you ass?"

Hidan blinked and burst out laughing, "what the...haha...omg...nice try...oh baka...ha..ha...that was funny, I like ya Asuma-sama," he replied.

Asuma was a bit taken back at the sama part as he chuckled, "J-Just Asuma, please, Hidan...and...what do you mean?" he asked raising a brow.

Hidan smiled and went beside Asuma, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Nah, you saved me, so it's sama or san....or chan, for that matter," he laughed, "but anyways...I mean like I'm gonna hang around you because I owe you for saving me," Hidan said, smiling at Asuma.

Asuma blushed slightly, not used to people being that close to him, and the chan reply. He smiled a bit and looked up slightly at Hidan, "Well...i guess you can call me anything, BUT chan because I am NOT a girl," he laughed some before contiuning, "Does that mean we're friends?" he asked, curious about that, he'd never really had a friend besides Kurinea before.

Hidan thought for a moment before hugging Asuma to him, "..Yeah, if ya don't mind being friends with a freak like me, Asuma-san," he said, smiling a bit. Hidan has never had one friend in his life. After his parents left him to fend for himself at the age of 4 he's never been able to make friends just because he didn't know how and 'cause most people hated him for who and what he was anyway.

Asuma put a hand on Hidan's cheek and wiped away some blood from a cut above his eye, "...Your not a freak...just a little bit different, Hidan-kun," he smiled sweetly, "And plus, I think your special...everyone is in their own way...now come on, let's go to somewhere to clean you up, ok?"

Hidan was shocked, but smiled a bit and grabbed Asuma's hand, "..Thank you...come on, we can go to my house, it's on the edge of the village, though...you might have to spend the night if you do come," Hidan said.

Asuma laughed and squeezed HIdan's hand, "Fine with me, if I go home now I would still be in trouble, so what's wrong with being in a little more, so lead the way," Asuma said.

Hidan chuckled and lead Asuma to his home while holding his hand. Although Hidan would not admit it to anyone, he was happy that he had finally made a friend, and a cute one at that.

Hidan led Asuma to the outskirts of town, to a huge oak tree about 20mins away from the main village. When they were in front of the tree Hidan smiled and let go of Asuma's hand as he lifted up one of the tree roots sticking out of the ground.

Asuma blinked and looked around Hidan, if you looked closely you could tell that there was a narrow, dark pathway underneath the root Hidan had lifted.

Hidan made him step on down into the pathway and went in after Asuma, pulling the root back down. It was pitch black now, neither one of them could see much of anything.

Out of reflex Asuma held out his arms to try and get a grip on something to know where he was going, "Hidan-kun....um?"

Instead of answering Hidan picked up a candle stick and a lighter that he always left by the /door/ of his home. He lit the candle, smiling, "Sorry bout that Asuma-sama, but this is where I live....bet it's not what you thought, huh?" he said while moving to the middle of the room and placing the candle in a candle-holder and the lighter beside it on a table.

Asuma blinked and raised a brow before looking around at where he was. From what Asuma could tell it was a caved out space underneath the oak tree, he guessed Hidan really liked his privicy or more people were after him than he had origanally thought. There was a worn-out couch on the right side of cave that had a ragged pillow on it as well as thin, ragged blanket halfway on the couch, the other half on the ground. 'Must be his bed,' Asuma thought as he contuined looking about. There was one small round table in the middle of the room, which held the candle on it, and there was also something in the far corner that looked like an 3-edged scyth on top of some type of metal alter.

"Wow....well your right, it wasn't what I expected, but it seems like your doing OK here," Asuma said facing Hidan.

Hidan chuckled, "Yeah, i'm doing alright, but it's nice to have some help now and again," he said while pulling out a small box from underneath his couch before sitting on the couch and opening it reviling a First Aid Kit.

Asuma smiled and walked over, sitting down beside Hidan and taking the box from him, "Alright, just stay still while I tend to your wounds, k?"

Hidan nodded and let Asuma mend and bandaged his wounds as he let his mind wonder.

Asuma healed the cut above Hidan's eye first then tended to all his brusies after telling him to take off his opened jacket, so he could see better. To put it bluntly, Hidan was covered with scars and old bruises. Asuma held his tongue, not wanting to ask personal questions, before healing the fresh ones the best he could while the big cuts Asuma couldn't heal as good he just bandaged them. It only took about 15mins to fix up Hidan the best Asuma could.

He glanced over when Asuma finished; it was obivious that he was tried from using too much chakra, healing. Hidan smiled and made Asuma lay down on the couch then placed the blanket over him, "Thanks, Asuma-sama....let's go to bed now," he whispered, smiling.

Asuma whimpered, "Ok, but where will you sleep? I don't want to take your bed," he said, sitting up.

"No sweat, I usually fall off the couch and end up sleeping on the floor, so i'll just sleep here," Hidan laughed laying down on the floor beside the couch with his arms behide his head.

Asuma stared at him for a minute before laying down beside Hidan and placing the blanket over the both of them, "Ok, but you need the blanket, too, so we'll share," he said while pulling the ragged pillow down and placing it under Hidan's head, "And don't you dare agrue, 'cause i'm staying," he smirked.

Hidan opened his mouth, but shut it and just shook his head in defeat, "Alright....since I have the pillow, you can use me as one," he said, smiling as he pulled Asuma close to him, hugging him.

Asuma blushed lightly and gently placed his head on Hidan's chest, slowly placing an arm around his waist, "O-Ok....Night, Hidan-kun," he muttered.

"Yeah, G'night," Hidan muttered back, smiling while he squeezed Asuma a bit as he leaned up and blew out the candle before laying down again, holding Asuma closely to his own body.

Asuma could hear the rythmtical beat of Hidan's heart as he shut his tried eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Hidan smiled to himself and for once, fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling an emotion he hasn't felt for awhile now: happiness.

When Asuma woke he yawned slightly and was about to make his body go back to it's restful state until he realized that the warm body he slept on was no longer near him. Confused and a bit scared he shot up and quickly looked around. Asuma noticed that the candle had been lit again causing a almost errie glow around the caved out area and that Hidan was no one in sight, yet neither was that 3-edged scyth he had saw last night. Asuma licked his chapped lips, he hadn't realized just how cold it was until now as he slowly stood up, blew out the candle and went up to that tiny path leading to the root the best he could in the dark. When there Asuma just pushed against the root and after a little struggle the root went up letting in a cloudless, sunlit day.

"Ahhh," Asuma smiled slightly at the nice day as he crawled out and pushed the root back down, "Now I wonder where Hidan-kun went off to....."

It took Asuma nearly a half-hour to find Hidan and the condition he was in almost made Asuma sick with fear. Asuma was frozen in his spot about 6feet behind Hidan just staring at the sight with wide eyes. He had found Hidan SW of his underground house laying on the ground with a wicked grin across his face, eyes closed in almost bliss, and that freaky scyth sticking up from his chest with a huge puddle of rust-looking blood around him. As he was just ready to move towards Hidan Asuma heard a strange noise, a gurggling type of sound like an animal had just had it's vocal cords bitten. Looking up a tad Asuma's eyes widened even more as he saw the gang leader from yesterday laying on the ground not even 10feet away from Hidan spatting up blood and twitching ever so much.

"Ah...m-my....god....," Asuma stuttered out as he stared while placing a hand over his mouth in shock and disgust.

Hidan, hearing Asuma's voice ever so lightly entering his prayers, he sat up some tearing out his scyth and stopped his prayers before glancing behind. He smiled sweetly at Asuma and was about to say something when he noticed Asuma looked sick, was it because of this? Hidan was a bit scared now, he just made a friend, he didn't want to lose him on only their second day together! Hidan very carefully stood up and shook off some of the blood from his chest and jacket, yet it still bleed heavily.

"....A-Asuma-san? I-I'm sorry.....a-are you ok?" Hidan asked in almost a whisper, looking shyly at him as he gently bit at his thumb.

Asuma let his eyes meet Hidan's and choked back a sob, is this what he meant by sacrifices? I should have expected this, right? Then why am I so surprised, he's my friend, support him!

Asuma took a deep, shaky breath, "I-It's ok....j-just first time...uh...seeing death....," he muttered trying to smile a bit.

Hidan blinked, but grinned and ran over hugging asuma tightly to him, "Oh thank Jashin!! I thought you would of fucking hated me or something! Thank fucking Jashin, Jashin, Jashin!!" he yelled.

Asuma blushed from nearly being squeezed to death and being _loved _like that, but the blood being pushed against him made that moment fade fast.

They buried the gang leader upon Asuma's argument and soon Hidan was explaining how he did sacrifices and how he just wanted revenge on that 'stupid fucking hoe of a bastard' for always picking on him and stuff. Asuma mostly just listened to him rant all the way back to Hidan's _house_.

When inside Hidan had shuted up and pulled out the first aid-kit again before Asuma smiled and took it making Hidan sit and was soon fixing Hidan right up just like the other night. They were quiet as Asuma thought of Hidan's religion and could understand why people hated him, but to him Hidan was still human and that made them still friends. Hidan thought of Asuma, mostly, how he seemed so nice, yet could put up a hell of a argument and how he seemed to be more of the quiet, almost shy type, the exact opposite of himself.

It took about 40mins, but Asuma did the best he could fixing up Hidan before standing up and placing the first aid-kit back underneath the couch.

"Done," he said, smiling.

Hidan glanced up and soon stood stretching as a grin passed over his face and tackled Asuma to the ground in a rib-cracking hug. Asuma gasped in shock and lack of breath as he laughed slightly and found himself hugging his new friend back just as tightly. But this soon turned into a wrestling match as they kept squeezing each other and began turning and rolling, both laughing, just messing around.

While little Hidan and Asuma laughed and played with each other the cloudless day quickly turned, dark clouds filling the sky and blocking the sun as it began to pour like the world was crying as if knowing something was going to ruin this newly formed, joyous relationship....

**Alrighty then....so end of the first chapter that is really 4 chapters put into one, hope you enjoyed it!! xD**


End file.
